


your tears don't fall (they crash around me)

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [13]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, and he has feelings, and he is opening up, jaebum is really understanding, jinyoung is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: jaebum wishes that there is more that he could do, that he could take all the pain and suffering away from jinyoung.





	your tears don't fall (they crash around me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from your tears don't fall - bullet for my valentine

Jaebum knew that ever since the games, Jinyoung has been in a not so healthy place. Yet Jaebum was there for him, and patient. Especially because Jinyoung was so angry, and in a way, he began to shut down when he gets like this. It's scary in a sense, how calm, yet how threatening that calm is. 

If he see's Snow anytime soon, Jaebum can't tell if Jinyoung will haul out and try to kill him, or if he will give a sweet smile. 

"I can't win anything, can I? I don't become a game maker, so he kills my family. I'm hesitant on helping him against a hacker, he threatens you. I kill Hermes, so he gives me two twelve year olds and makes sure that Hyunjin dies." 

"None of it is fair," Jaebum whispers, hands playing around with Jinyoung's fingers. 

"Did you know that's the first time that I cried? That's the first time I've cried since the games." 

With a frown, Jaebum turned his head to the side, "You didn't cry during the games though." 

"Not during the games," Jinyoung shakes his head. "Afterwards. As soon as I eletrocuted everyone, and I was the winner and they stopped recording and got me out. I was just crying, and I wouldn't stop. The doctors and my team kept trying to talk to me but all I was dong was crying the entire time. I know a lot of people think of me now as some cold hearted killer, but I'm really not, yet that's never going to escape me. And I don't even know why I cried then. If I feel remorse for my actions, or if it was because I felt so powerless to the circumstances. And sometimes I can't help but think it would have been a bigger fuck you if I didn't kill anyone." he stops then and then his voice is so quiet as he says, "But I did. All of their deaths are on my hands. My parents. Hermes. Hyunjin." 

Jaebum wishes that there is more that he could do, that he could take all the pain and suffering away from Jinyoung. 

Grabbing Jinyoung's shoulders hard, Jaebum stares him right in the face, "I need you to understand that none of that is you besides Hermes, and he had it coming. Snow did all of that, not you. And it's not fair. Also realize that you can do more alive right now than you would have been if you had died in that arena by not ensuring your own survival." His voice softens then too and he pushes Jinyoung's hair from his face, "And I'm glad that you're alive."


End file.
